


Lost in Emotion

by zebraljb



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: There are some times Eggsy just can't get over his feelings for Harry, even though he's involved with Percival.  Percival unselfishly does what he can to make Eggsy feel better.Kink #3 - Sensory DeprivationWarning - this isn't one of my usual happy stories...a bit dark and sad, really.
Relationships: Percival/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, one-sided Eggsy/Harry Hart
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955974
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Lost in Emotion

“You don’t have to do this,” Eggsy tells Percival for about the nine hundredth time.

“I know. I want to.” Percival smiles down at him.

Eggsy reaches up and cups Percival’s chin. “I feel like I’m using you.”

“I am coming into this with my eyes wide open, Eggsy. It helps you…and it isn’t like I’m not getting anything out of it.”

“You deserve better. You deserve someone who can love you for you.”

“I think you care about me a great deal. I don’t feel second best, if that’s what you’re worried about. You need this sometimes, and I am happy to give it to you.”

Eggsy’s chin wobbles and Percival pulls him close. “I’m so sorry. It’s been almost two years. You’d think I’d be over it.”

“The heart doesn’t understand calendars or timelines,” Percival reminds him. “Now lay down and settle your mind while I finish getting you ready.” He gives Eggsy a tender kiss.

“Okay.” Eggsy pulls off his vest and lays down. He closes his eyes and concentrates on Percival’s hands as he removes the rest of Eggsy’s clothes.

“You are a work of art,” Percival murmurs, kissing the inside of Eggsy’s knee.

“Percy,” Eggsy says, giggling a bit.

“There’s my sweetheart.” Percival kisses that spot again. Eggsy hears Percival remove his own clothes and hang them up. Percival then pushes something into Eggsy’s hand. “Whenever you’re ready.” Eggsy nods. Percival then slides the special blindfold over Eggsy’s eyes. “Can you see anything?”

“No.”

“Good. I’ll wait for the signal.”

Eggsy takes a few deep breaths before pushing the plugs into his ears. His world suddenly tightens into something very small. He sees nothing, and the only thing he can hear is the way the oxygen goes in and out of his nose. He allows himself to settle and taps the bed three times. Lips slowly start at his ankles and work their way up, kissing and sucking, tongue occasionally flicking out. Eggsy whimpers as strong hands massage up his thighs. “Harry,” he whispers.

_You are so beautiful for me, my darling boy. So perfect._

“I’ve missed you…want you so much,” Eggsy murmurs.

Harry’s tongue swirls around Eggsy’s hip bone and then his teeth light graze over it as well. Eggsy shudders and fists his hands in Harry’s hair. His hips arch up and he can feel Harry’s chuckle against his skin. _So needy_ , Harry says inside Eggsy’s head. _Such a little tart. Do you want me, Eggsy?_

“I want you, Harry…I need you…need you inside me.”

Harry takes his time, his hands and mouth going everywhere they can on Eggsy’s body. Slender fingers pinch his nipples until he cries out. Harry’s hot mouth envelopes his cock while his hand fondles Eggsy’s balls. _My sweet little slut…you want me to fuck you._

“I do, Harry…I always did…”

The cock that presses into Eggsy is thick and long and so hard. Eggsy whines with pleasure, legs moving up to wrap around Harry’s slender waist. He digs his heels in and presses Harry deeper. _You take me so well, darling…it’s like you were made for me._

“I was…I was made for you,” Eggsy sobs.

Harry doesn’t hold back. He shoves himself into Eggsy again and again. Eggsy reaches up and pushes damp hair away from Harry’s face. Eggsy’s world is dark, but inside his mind he can see it absolutely perfectly. See the brown eyes dark with lust, the handsome face pink with pleasure. Hear Harry’s voice saying how good he is, how perfect. Harry’s hands grasp Eggsy’s waist and pull him into every thrust. _I’m close._

“Yes, oh yes, Harry…Harry!” Eggsy frantically strokes himself but it doesn’t take long. He’s soon coming all over his own stomach, and he can feel Harry pulse inside him.

_Darling Eggsy…my wonderful boy…_

Eggsy feels Harry’s face rest against his heaving chest, eyelashes fluttering over Eggsy’s skin. Not Harry. Percival. Sweet Percival, who has given this gift to Eggsy more than once, when the memories of Harry are more than Eggsy can bear. Amazing Percival, who loves Eggsy and understands the torch he carries for a man no longer walking the earth. Eggsy begins to cry, deep sobs that shake his entire body.

The plugs are plucked from his ears, although Percival leaves the blindfold on. “Let me clean us up,” he whispers. He leaves the bed and returns with a warm flannel. He wipes Eggsy down and then tugs on a pair of pajama trousers.

“Percival…”

“Shhh…” Percival cradles him close and Eggsy realizes he also has on a pair of sleep trousers.

Eggsy finally reaches up and removes the blindfold, blinking against the light from one dim lamp. “Why do you do this for me?”

“Because you’re hurting…because it helps you.” Percival strokes Harry’s hair. “I’m just happy I can do it…I know I cannot replace him in your heart, but at least I can give you this. We’re just fortunate that I am about his height and weight, the same hairstyle…”

“I never got to know Harry well, but I doubt he’d do this for me…I can’t see anyone being this unselfish. Why, Percival? Why don’t you hate me?” Eggsy sobs.

“If you needed me to do this all the time, things might be different,” Percival tells him. “Harry meant a great deal to you. He brought you to Kingsman, and you had such terrible words before he left. I know there was a spark between you…and unfortunately you never had the chance to find out what the spark could have turned into.”

“I care about you,” Eggsy promises. “I love when we have sex, I love when we cuddle, I love spending time with you. YOU, Percival, not Harry.”

“I know.” Percival kisses his nose. “And THAT is why I am able to play this role for you on occasion.”

Eggsy stares up into the warm blue eyes. He runs a finger along the line of Percival’s face. “I love you,” he says for the first time.

Percival’s eyes widen. “Eggsy, you don’t have to say that just because I…”

“I’m not. I mean it. I do. And every time we do this, it’s like I need it less and less. Someday I’ll be able to give myself to you one hundred percent.”

“And that is a day worth waiting for, my sweetheart.” Percival gives him a tender kiss.


End file.
